


Book 1: the prologue

by Alexander_Weird



Series: Untold Soul Saga [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Weird/pseuds/Alexander_Weird





	1. One:prologue

_Lily watched as other cars passed by, as her mother drove down the freeway. The windows were rolled down, and Lily felt a thrill as the wind rushed at her face. She felt so happy, so free, like anything was possible. All too soon the ride was over as they arrived at the house. They both went inside. Lily started on her homework, while her mother went to work on making dinner. When Lily finished, she went into the living room and quietly read a book of poems. Sure, she enjoyed novels and short stories, but she felt there was something deeper about poetry. They seemed more heartfelt, more mysterious. There are always a thousand ways to interpret poetry, and you may still never know the true meaning. Books and stories often give away their secrets, making the quality less than it should be. Poetry always lets the imagination go boundless, books only let it go so far. Books are purposed to pull you into a structured fantasy, poetry immerses you in a complete world of your own. Lily would take a simple poem to a short story anyday._

_Her mother came from the kitchen and sat down in the seat next to Lily. “The soup can simmer a bit. I wanted to see how things are.”_  
 _Lily looked up from the passage she was scanning, “Oh, I’m fine mother, thank you for asking.”_  
 _“Okay,” her mother snuck a glance at the poem she was reading, “Robert Frost? That’s quite a level for someone your age to be reading.”_  
 _“Well I like reading poems like these. Anyway, the poems my class reads and what the library has for kids like me are boring. I read most of them already. Oh, and guess what?”_  
 _“What is it?”_  
 _“My english teacher, Mrs. Peters, she says that my reading level is so high, that I might be transferred to sixth-grade english! And I’m only in third grade! Isn’t that exciting?”_  
 _“Yes, it certainly is,” her mother smiled, “especially since you’re only eight years old.”_  
 _“But I’m turning nine next week,” Lily pointed out._  
 _“That’s right. That reminds me, what do you want to do for your birthday?”_  
 _Lily thought for a moment. “Oh, doesn’t Mr. Foliando do magic shows?”_  
 _“Not magic_ shows _. He’s a magician, sweetie.”_  
 _“A real magician?”_  
 _“Yes,” her mother nodded._  
 _“Wow,” Lily said awestruck. “In that case, can we go see him do some magic? Please?”_  
 _“Absolutely.”_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
“Wake up, m'lady!”  
Lily found herself being shaken awake by Marianne, her lady’s maid.  
“Good morning, Mari-”  
“No time! You’ve overslept again! We’ve got to get you dressed and up to breakfast, dear! The queen is beginning to feel quite displeased with you.”  
“I don’t want to disappoint her...”  
“Well then hurry up!”  
Marianne set a dress down on the bed and left the room, so Lily could get dressed. Lily took a moment to revel in the dream before she began.

She remembered that day, her birthday. It was the day that changed everything...Things were never the same...it was the last time she’d seen her mother. Lily was nearly 12 now.

With a sigh, Lily began to put on the morning dress, wishing more than anything she could be with her mother once more...

\- LATER THAT DAY-

Lily watched the stars begin to come out, one by one, as the last of the sun’s rays disappeared beyond the horizon. She gazed up at the sky, admiring the soft glowing orbs. Suddenly, three bells sounded. Low octave, high octave, then low again. Low, high, low. The kingdom’s distress code. Were they under attack?? Lily rushed through the corridors, looking for Marianne. She found her in the throne room.  
“Marianne, what’s happening?” Lily asked nervously.  
Marianne looked at her with worried eyes, “Vampires, miss.”  
“V-vampires?”  
“Yes. Word is they’ve come seeking you, princess.”  
“Me? But...why?”  
“I don’t know, my dear. We’ve got to get you out of here-”  
 _ **“They’ve breached the gate!”**_ A panicked voice rang out.  
“Oh...miss...you must leave now!” said Marianne.  
“But what about you??” Lily cried.  
“I’ll be okay. You go, don’t worry.”  
Lily hugged Marianne tightly, on the verge of tears, “Be safe, okay...?”  
“I will. You go now.”  
Lily ran through the castle halls, and escaped through the garden entrance. She ran to the woods, and deep into it, until she was in a strange cluster of trees. She stopped to catch her breath. Exhausted, she collapsed against a tree to rest. Before she could do anything else, she heard approaching footsteps.  
 _Oh, no..._ she thought, _I thought I’d lost them..._  
She looked up, and there was a vampire, staring down at her.  
“Leave me alone!” Lily screamed, “What do you want?”  
“Give it up, princess,” said the vampire, “you can’t escape from me. Do you even know who I am?”  
Lily swallowed. “You...are c-called....Martinor.”  
“Yes. And I am the most powerful vampire the universe has ever seen!”  
“Th-that’s lovely. Now, please, go away!”  
“No, princess. You must come with me!”  
“I will never!”  
The vampire’s face twisted into an ugly frown. “Well, then. If I can’t have you, then no one can!” He took out a long sword and held it up in the light. “Goodbye, princess.”  
Martinor stabbed Lily twice in the abdomen, then left her lying on the earth.

 _I-I can’t do...anything..._ Lily thought, _Is this...the end? What do I do?_  
 _~Send away your spirit~_ said a voice _~It will save you~_  
 _Who is this?_ Lily wondered.  
 _~No time for that. Just hurry!~_  
 _Okay..._  
Lily focused all of her energy on herself. She could feel herself growing weaker by the second. She put one final concentration on her spirit energy, and felt herself lifting away....

_It was starting..._


	2. Two

It was nighttime. Shadow was headed home. After a long day of searching for a chaos emerald, he still found nothing. He would have to try again tomorrow- if there was time. Oh well. At least he had one He was nearly home when, out of the corner of his eye, he thought he spotted a faint glow. He turned to see the glow get brighter and brighter, almost blinding him, before it disappeared. In its place there was a young human girl. She looked about eleven or twelve, and she had bright amber hair and a long white gown, like the kind you would see in old paintings. She fell to the ground, apparently in a lot of pain. Startled, Shadow came closer. He was shocked to see a very large blood stain discoloring her gown. Shadow was too shocked for words. _Who would do such a thing?_  
“A-are you okay?” he stuttered.  
The young girl stared up at him with pained eyes. Pain that Shadow hadn’t seen in a long time.  
“He...lp...me...” she half-whispered, with heaving breaths.  
Memories flashed in Shadow’s mind. _ARK. Running down the hall. The gun_ -NO! He wasn’t about to let history redo itself. Right now this girl needed help. Shadow carefully picked her up and held her close, in a gentle position. In a normal circumstance he would simply use chaos control to teleport to the hospital, but this looked serious. She was horribly wounded, and there was no telling what chaos control could do to her in this state. Chaos control was way too unpredictable. It might warp her body in unthinkable ways, or even worse, it might kill her. No way Shadow was going to take that chance. 

Shadow rushed off toward the nearest hospital, which was over fifty miles away. It would take nearly eleven minutes to get there. Even though he was unquestionably fast, he wasn’t sure if he would make it in time, and all the while this young girl was losing more and more blood. Shadow almost froze at one point when the girl stopped breathing for a few moments. Alert by fear of what might happen, he re-boosted to go ⅕ faster than he’d already been going. After 6 more tense minutes, Shadow arrived at the hospital. He bursted through the doors of the hospital, and shouted at the top of his lungs, _“IS THERE A DOCTOR? SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP THIS GIRL!”_  
The only one in the lobby was a secretary, but her face went white at the sight she was seeing. She pushed a button attached to the desk.  
“We have an E.R. case here! Get someone down here stat!”  
About a minute later, two doctors came from the hallway with a mobile hospital bed. They took the girl and laid her down.  
“Will she be alright?” Shadow asked urgently.  
“I don’t know,”said one doctor, “but we’ll see.”  
The doctors took the girl out, and shadow was left alone to wait on edge.  
_‘Please,'_ he thought, _‘please don’t let her die. I couldn’t handle that happening...not again...’_


End file.
